


World Enough and Time

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reader timetravels, Reader-Insert, reader is Tony's daughter, stark reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: The first time he meets you is not the first time you meet him...





	World Enough and Time

_Had we but world enough, and time,_  
This coyness, Lady, were no crime  
We would sit down and think which way  
To walk and pass our long love's day.  
But at my back I always hear  
Time's wingèd chariot hurrying near;  
And yonder all before us lie  
Deserts of vast eternity.  
**\- From "To His Coy Mistress" by Andrew Marvell**

* * *

**BEFORE**

"Daddy, can you tell me the story about the Avengers again? Please?"

Your father chuckled, pulling you on his lap as you both sat on your tiny bed, "But I told you that one last night."

"Yeah, but it's my favorite!" You giggled, pulling your knees up to your chest in anticipation of the tale you always loved. "Please?"

"Tony, you don't need to be telling her these stories," You heard your mother say firmly as she leaned against your door frame. You watched as your mother and father stared at each other, had one of those silent conversations with their eyes when you knew they didn't want to say something in front of you. Your mother crossed her arms and your father sighed in near defeat.

"C'mon, Pepper, how can I say no to this cute little face?" He pinched your cheeks, making you squeal and try to worm your way out of his lap.

"No, Tony," Your mother scolded, "I don't need her having nightmares."

"But Mommy," You pouted at her, "I don't have those bad dreams anymore. And I love it when Daddy saves the day."

"Alright, alright," Your father hushed you and kissed the top of your head, giving his wife one last look before focusing his full attention on you. "A long time ago, Daddy and his friends decided to team up to fight your Uncle Thor's brother..."


End file.
